Bella
by Annsmi
Summary: Ella parecía un ángel traído del cielo encomendado solamente hacia él… ¿De verdad era la misma Bélgica de siempre?


**N/A:** Tenía esto escrito y me surgió un poco la inspiración a las tres de la mañana para darle algo de coherencia…

Originalmente esta era una historia más compleja que terminaría en lemon, pero por el momento la dejo como drabble porque estoy hecha bolas con los otros fics que quiero hacer para la semana SpaBel… así que si veo que esto tiene respuesta positiva la continuaré cuando pueda. De verdad tengo muchas ganas de escribir algo de categoría M, échenme porras si apoyan la idea :P

Y otra vez, apesto para pensar títulos.

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia es de Himaruya, nada me pertenece solamente la autoría de este drabble.

* * *

.

 **Bella**

.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, cuando al fin a España se le ocurrió dejar de revisar esos viejos mapas y documentos que le habían encargado ver sus actuales superiores desde hace dos días atrás.

Lamentablemente, hoy noche ya le pesaban los hombros y la cabeza de tanto estrés por el trabajo acumulado; la espalda le dolía hasta el coxis por haber estado sentado más de tres horas seguidas, y por último pero no menos importante, sentía que la sien y la frente le palpitaban gracias al maldito dolor de cabeza que le había empezado hacía apenas unos minutos… No es que el trabajo hubiese sido un martirio de realizar para él, al contrario, eran de las cosas más sencillas que le han pedido hacer. Pero tras estar semanas sin hacer nada de esto, el papeleo acumulado y sin ser revisado por él, había llegado a medir hasta casi medio metro de altura sobre su querido escritorio de madera. Hoy ya había terminado de revisar la mayor parte de todo aquello, y para mañana con suerte se libraría de más documentos; pero mientras tanto, pararía a descansar y a tomar un baño para irse a dormir como supuso que todos los demás en casa lo hacían.

Se puso de pie y se estiró por unos segundos para retirarse un poco el cansancio del cuerpo, y con toda la flojera del mundo, casi arrastrando sus pies por los pasillos, caminó hasta el baño principal de la casa. Cuando llegó allí, no se molestó en tocar la puerta para saber si había alguien adentro, y así sin más, la abrió de par en par y se encontró con algo que jamás en su vida había visto antes.

A Bélgica… _desnuda_ de pies a cabeza, frente a él.

El grito de la nación femenina no demoró en hacerse escuchar cuando fue descubierta a punto de tomar una de las toallas de cerca para secarse el cuerpo.

—¡E-España! —la joven belga estaba completamente roja de la vergüenza ante la intromisión de su jefe Antonio a aquella gran habitación que era el baño. Una gran bañera y paredes cubiertas en mosaicos, eran lo que más destacaba de aquel lugar tan solicitado, un gran espejo de marco dorado y varios estantes para las toallas más un recipiente que hacía de uso de lavamanos.

Rápidamente la joven belga colocó una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, y le dio la espalda al castaño completamente indignada y avergonzada. España por su parte, no se había movido de su sitio ni un sólo centímetro y permanecía ido como una estatua mirándola con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—Dios… —murmuró el español completamente atónito. Ella parecía un ángel traído del cielo encomendado solamente hacia él…

Bélgica tenía una figura realmente bella y estilizada, ¿en qué momento ella logró tener semejante cuerpo? Si cuando llegó a vivir bajo su mando ella lucía como una chiquilla que apenas entraba a la adolescencia… Esta _mujer_ no es la Bélgica que él recuerda… Esta chica de piel blanca y tersa sin vello alguno, de piernas largas, de cintura estrecha y pechos prominentes… ¿De verdad era la misma Bélgica de siempre? Por supuesto que no, dice a sí mismo, que de haberlo sido él no estaría tan deslumbrado con su curvilínea figura… ¿Sería que hasta hoy no se había dado la oportunidad de mirarla con otros ojos? ¿Será que es tan distraído que no había notado lo desarrollada que está Bélgica ahora? Con razón Holanda la protege a capa y espada de él y de los otros hombres que la miran. Pero él es tan idiota que apenas viene dándose cuenta ahora…

Entre él y la belga hay cariño y amor puro, uno que otro beso y muchos abrazos durante el día. España acepta que está enamorado de Bélgica, y sabe que ella también de él, pero hasta ahora no había pensado en ese lado de su relación… ese lado que nos lleva a la parte _sexual_. Se puede decir que hasta ahora no había pensado en meterla en su cama en el estado en que la está viendo ahora: desnuda… pero ya le están entrando las ganas de hacerlo.

Y eso no es algo precisamente, que él considere correcto hacer con ella. Su Bélgica es pura e inocente, ¡¿cómo es que se le ocurre a su atolondrado cerebro tener semejante idea?! ¡Debería darle vergüenza!

" _¡Esto no está bien! ¡Dios bendito, perdonadme!"_ Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos morbosos, pidió clemencia a Dios como el fanático religioso que era, y abandonó el cuarto de baño de manera muy lenta y pasmada, como si su cuerpo no quisiera irse de ahí pero al final buscó la manera de lograrlo a duras penas. No esperó a que Bélgica saliera del baño para pedirle una disculpa o darle algún sermón por no cerrar la puerta con llave; y olvidando su idea de asearse, tan solo se fue a dormir intentando borrar todo lo que sus ojos vieron en Bélgica esa noche para poder vivir tranquilo, pero eso no era algo tan sencillo de llevar a cabo como parece.

Las bellas curvas de la fémina lo torturaron durante toda la noche; entre sueños diversos donde mantenía a Bélgica a su merced entre sus brazos… le acariciaba y le besaba en partes que apenas hoy tuvo la dicha de conocer por mero accidente, le escuchó susurrar su nombre varias veces entre jadeos y suspiros, y la vio sonrojarse y estremecerse cada vez que sus cuerpos lograron hacerse uno en un tierno compás.

Al día siguiente, estaba seguro de que no podría volver a verla a los ojos sin poder evitar pensar en eso que su mente insana formuló entre sueños esa noche tan acalorada, podría casi apostarlo.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** 958 palabras. Estoy orgullosa de mí, es el primer drabble de menos de mil palabras que logro escribir, siempre termino haciendo cosas larguísimas :3


End file.
